This Woman's Work
by missefron15
Summary: I know you have a little life in you yet. I know you have a lot of strength left. I know you have a little life in you yet. I know you have a lot of strength left//Troyella's first baby. Based on the song, 'This Woman's Work' by Kate Bush. ONE-SHOT;


_Author's Note: So I know I have a ton of stories out right now but this is a one-shot that I just had to write after listening to Kate Bush's song 'This Woman's Work'. I actually saw the movie 'She's having A Baby' and this song was in it, and So i wanted to write something similar towards the situation in the movie and towards Troyella; tehe. Please review and tell me what you think. I love hearing what you guys have to say about my writing's;;_

* * *

This Woman's Work

by: missefron15

* * *

23 year old, Gabriella Bolton drove home with the biggest smile on her face and just couldn't shake the feeling of what she had found out 15 minutes previous. As she pulled into the drive way she saw that Troy, her husband of 2 years, was home. She parked her car in the driveway and got out and locked it. She walked fast inside the house and called out his name.

"Troy!" she called out and no answer. She called his name a few more times and decided to check the backyard. Once she reached the back door her smile grew when she saw that he was playing basketball with his best friends, as well as her friends, Zeke Baylor, Chad Danforth, and Jason Cross.

"Troy!" she shouted out, keeping her smile on her face. 25 year old Troy Bolton looked up and saw his wife and smiled, as he saw her smile.

"Hey Ella!" he shouted and they guys looked up and saw too and waved to her.

"Hey Gabs!" the other three men said in unison. Gabriella kept her smile on and started giggling. Troy looked at her weird but chuckled. She walked down towards the guys and Troy opened his arms for Gabriella. She wrapped her arms around his waist and smiled up at him and giggled.

"Why are you so smiley and giggly?" Troy asked. Gabriella smiled at him sheepishly and leaned her head against his chest, her head facing away from the other guys.

"Troy, we're pregnant," she murmured. Troy stepped back from her embrace in his arms, with his face expression priceless. Gabriella thought he would be happy but he wasn't showing any emotion at all. She started to think he didn't want a baby, but then she felt herself being lifted up in the air in Troy's arm. She saw Troy's smile and giggled.

"Really?" he asked in a soft voice. Gabriella looked at him and nodded her head. He broke out into a grin and and smiled so big she giggled.

"Really."

"Ummm guys, sorry to interrupted the moment...but what's going on?" Chad asked, as Zeke and Jason nodded along with Chad's question. Troy's smiled at them.

"Ella's pregnant!" he shouted, and the guys came over with the hugest smile's on their faces and started congratulating them. Gabriella and Troy smiled at each other and just laughed along and smiled with their friends.

***

A Few Day's Later...

Troy and Gabriella were on their way to tell their parents. The same day Gabriella told Troy and he told the guys, she called the girls to come over and told them. Most of her girlfriends were Troy's age, except Sharpay Baylor.

On their way to the parents, Troy and gabriella sat in the car talking quietly amongst themselves. Then Troy asked a good question.

"You never told me how far along Ella," Troy spoke softly, stopping at a red light and looking at her lovingly. Gabriella smiled softly before answering.

"6 weeks, baby." she murmured and Troy smiled. The light turned green and Troy started driving forward and then turned a few streets before pulling up to his parent's household. Troy and Gabriella had called Gabriella's parents to meet them there for the reveal of their expecting.

"You ready babe?" Troy asked his wife. Gabriella looked at him nervously and smiled softly and nodded her head yes, before exiting the car with Troy and grabbing a hold of his hand. Troy chuckled and kissed their inter locked fingers and smiled.

"Don't worry, Ella. Everything is going to be fine," he whispered and she nodded. They walked up to Troy's parent's house and rang the door bell. Since Troy didn't live there any more he had to ring the bell. The door opened seconds later, by Troy's younger sister and brother who happened to be twins and 17 years old and Juniors in high school.

"Hey guys," Andrew Bolton said and walked into the living room. His twin sister scowled at him and smiled at her brother and sister-in-law.

"Hey Gabi, Troy!" Mackenzie Bolton said welcoming them in.

"Hey Mac...and Hey to you too Drew!" Troy shouted to his little brother.

"Yah, Yah!" Andrew, or Drew shouted from the living area. Troy and Gabriella laughed and followed Mackenzie towards the living room where Troy's and Gabriella's parents were seated taking among each other. Gabriella spotted her older brother, Reese Montez who was Troy's age. She smiled at him as he wrapped his arms around his little sister.

"Hey Gabs," he whispered placing a kiss on her forehead.

"Hey Reese," she whispered back.

"Gabriella, give your mother a hug...and me too," Joesph Montez said aloud and she giggled and gave her mother, Maria Montez a hug and as well as her in-laws, Jack and Lucille Bolton. Troy and Gabriella sat on the love seat and sat facing their parents and siblings.

"So what's the big news?" Reese asked.

"Well.." Troy started and looked at Gabriella who nodded for him to continue. "We're expecting. Ella's pregnant," he said and everything was silent and then everyone started shouting and screaming of Joy and happiness, hugging Gabriella and Troy congratulating them.

"So I'm going to be an uncle?" Andrew asked.

"Yes brother, that means your going to be an uncle as well as Reese and I'm going to be an Aunt! This is soooo exciting! How far along are you Gabi?" Mackenzie asked.

"6 weeks," she spoke.

"Only...like what 30 more weeks?" Jack asked.

"Around there, I guess," Gabriella said with a smile.

"Aww my baby girl is having a baby," Maria said with teary eyes and wrapped her arms around her only daughter. Joesph Montez stood next to his wife and daughter and looked at Troy.

"Troy, take care of the both of them," he whispered.

Troy looked at Gabriella and smiled before answering, "I promise."

***

16 weeks

4 month pregnant Gabriella Bolton walked into the doctor's office with Troy beside her holding her hand and helping her every step of the way. Troy signed Gabriella in and went and sat next to her as she read a baby magazine. Gabriella looked up from the magazine and smiled at her husband and he leaned over and kissed her softly on the lips and then pulled away.

After 15 minutes of waiting in the waiting room, Gabriella was called back and Troy was next to her side all the way. The nurse weighed her and took her height and blood pressure, nothing out of the ordinary. After the nurse left them in the Doctor's room, Gabriella started to get dressed into the gown the nurse had given her and got up on the bed and lay-ed down and rested her head on the pillow. She looked and saw Troy sitting on her left smiling at her.

"What do you want, baby?" she asked him. Troy looked at her once more and thought. What did he want? Everyone husband's dream is to have a little boy, but then again it's always nice to have a little girl. So he just shrugged. "I honestly don't care, as long as he/she is healthy and safe," he whispered softly before leaning over and grabbing her hand and kissing it softly.

Gabriella's doctor, Dr. Leslie Rein came in and smiled at the couple before her eyes and started doing the routine, like all the appointments.

"Have you been eating right and staying out of the junk food?" Leslie asked. Troy and Gabriella shared a laugh before Troy answered.

"Yes, I make sure she eats healthy as can be," he spoke and Leslie nodded. Leslie started the Ultrasound machine and raised her gown and put the gel on her stomach and placed the wand/stick on her stomach and started moving it around to try and find the pulse. After a few seconds the steady beating pulse came and Troy and Gabriella shared a simple soft smile together.

"Can you tell if it's a boy or a girl?" Gabriella asked. Leslie smiled at the couple and nodded.

"Would you like to know?" she asked the pair. Troy and Gabriella looked at each other before nodding yes.

"It appears to be a girl, congrats mommy and daddy," Leslie said wiping the gel of Gabriella's stomach, then printing them some sonograms. As the pair left, they couldn't help but smile, knowing that in 20 weeks or more, their first born daughter would be brought into the world.

***

20 weeks

Troy walked into the his and Gabriella bedroom and saw Gabriella sleeping peacefully in bed. He stood by the door frame and watched as her breathing exhaled and inhaled through her body. He walked over to the other side of the bed and lay-ed down beside her and placed his right hand on her 5 month pregnant Belly and smiled and rubbed soothing circles on it. He felt Gabriella shift and scoot closer to him and cuddle into his embrace. He smiled softly and looked at her lovingly.

Troy couldn't believe his luck with this woman. He had met her at the age of 15. She had just moved into the neighborhood and was friends with Sharpay Evans before moving to New Mexico. Sharpay's birthday was that weekend she moved in and Gabriella was invited to Sharpay's party. Troy knew Sharpay because of her older brother Tyler Evans who was in 9th grade with him. Sharpay and her twin Ryan were turning 13 and were in 7th grade. Troy was invited as well as his friends and were having a blast, and then he met Gabriella.

She had arrived late, but it didn't matter. At 13 years old, she was the most gorgeous girl he ever saw. She walked into the room and he felt like going up there and just talk to her. But when she came right in front of Sharpay and hugged her and Ryan, and just stood there shyly. Sharpay and Ryan started introducing her to everyone and when Sharpay had reached Troy he immediately put his hand out and shook her hand. That day was Gabriella's favorite day as well. It's not everyday a 15 year old is interested in a immature 13 year old, but he was.

After that day they hung out as much as possible. They were friends with each other until she got to East High for 9th grade and he finally asked her out. Him being a Junior didn't even bother her. She loved him for what he was and not the age. They stayed together, even when Troy attended U of A college. When Gabriella finished high school, she attended U of A also and they stayed together through thick and thin. As her Junior year of college, Troy who had graduated a year earlier proposed and they married 5 months later.

He felt like the luckiest man in the world and couldn't believe he lucked out. His family loved her and her family loved him. It was a win-win situation. And now 2 years into their marriage they're expecting. Troy just can't believe his life was coming together so well. He even took a assistant Basketball coaching job at East High School with his father and couldn't have had it better. And plus he got to torture his siblings.

Troy felt something kick his right hand, and he looked down and realized that it was the baby kicking for the first time. He saw that Gabriella was waking up and could feel it too, because she had tears in her eyes smiling and crying that her baby...their baby was kicking.

"Our baby," Gabriella whispered placing a hand on top of Troy's and earned a kiss from him.

"Our daughter," he corrected her and earned a giggled from her.

"Our daughter."

***

28 weeks

Gabriella sat in the backyard of her parent's house sitting on the hammock, and rubbing her 7 month pregnant belly. She smiled softly and couldn't help but think only 2 more months and she would get to hold her baby girl.. The opening of the back door shook Gabriella of her thoughts and she saw her father coming towards her. He sat next to her on the hammock, being careful and wrapped an arm around his daughter, as she snuggled up to him.

"Hey princess," he whispered.

"Hi daddy," she whispered back.

"How's my granddaughter?" he asked placing a hand on her belly. Gabriella smiled up at her father and spoke, "She's doing well. Troy's got me eating healthy and so I presume we're all good," she murmured.

"Your picked an amazing guy, Gabriella. Troy is an amazing guy, I just want you to know that," Joesph Montez said softly. Gabriella looked up at her father with tears in her eyes, smiling and nodded her head knowing she did too.

"I know daddy, I know I picked the right one," she whispered and layed her head against his shoulder and closed her eyes. Before she knew it...she was fast asleep in her father's arms.

With Troy...

Troy was at East High working today along side his father, getting the team up in gear. Also knowing his brother would lead them. Andrew was just as amazing as Troy was in basketball at East High. Jack blew his whistle and told the boys to shower up before the P.E. class came in.

"So how's Gabriella, Son?" Jack asked placing his clip board on the ground and taking a basketball and shooting it in the net. Troy smiled and did the same.

"She's good, really good. We've got 2 more months and I'll get to hold my baby girl," Troy spoke with a loving tone in his voice. Jack noticed and smiled at his son. His first born son was having a child now.

"You'll be an amazing father Troy Bolton, I just know it," Jack spoke meaningfully. Troy looked up at his dad and then gave him a big hug.

"I know, I will. I hope to be just as good as you."

***

32 weeks

Gabriella and Troy were sitting in the living room, after just getting their friends to go home, for they had helped create the baby room that day. Gabriella relaxed into her husband's arms and smiled softly.

"I love you Troy Bolton," she whispered.

"I love you too Gabriella Bolton," he whispered back and kissed her forehead.

"She's almost here, Troy. I can't wait." she spoke lovingly, placing both of her hands on her expanding 8 month pregnant belly. Troy placed his bigger hands besides hers on her belly too and smiled.

"I know baby, we'll get to hold her and be there for her. I can't wait for her to open her eyes and smile at me and all the baby things," he spoke softly. Gabriella giggled and then grunted in pain. Troy became alarmed and started to sit up but Gabriella pushed back on him to stop.

"She's just kicking really hard, baby," she said. But not 5 minutes later it happened again and again and again. Troy became worried and knew that, that wasn't a good sign.

"Ella, maybe we should go to the hospital," he said standing up and helping her stand up as well. As she stood..water came out of her. "And your water just broke," he said and she nodded trying to stay calm. Troy calmly started getting Gabriella's things and then placed them in the car, and then ran back in and helped Gabriella outside and into the car, before taking off for the hospital.

At the hospital...

After they arrived Gabriella was immediately taken to get set up in a room, to give birth. Meanwhile Troy was calling everyone.

"Hello, Bolton resisdence," Lucille answered.

"Mom! Gabriella's going into labor!" he shouted into his cell.

"Oh! We'll be right there and we'll bring the Montez' too," she told her oldest son. Troy agreed and started calling his best friends. After calling them and finding out what room number Gabriella was in her saw her looking pale.

"Ella, you ok?" he asked. She looked at him and shook her head.

"Troy...I feel like something is-" she didn't get to finish her sentence before her eyes rolled to the back of her head and the machines hooked up to her started beeping like crazy. Troy startled shouted for nurses, crying out that is wife was dying.

_**Pray God you can cope.  
I stand outside this woman's work,  
This woman's world.  
Ooh, it's hard on the man,  
Now his part is over.  
Now starts the craft of the father.**_

Dr. Leslie Rein came rushing in after the nurses and started checking Gabriella out and spoke fast to the nurses about Gabriella going into C-Section. They started making the hospital bed more into the rolling one and wheeled her out of the room. Troy rushed after them but was stopped by Dr. Rein.

"Troy, we're going to try Emergency C-Section, looks like something is wrong, and I need to get in and see what it is ok?" she asked him. Troy looked at the doctor with panic filled eyes and tears coming out.

"Don't let her die. She and the baby are my life," he whispered, his voice cracking. Leslie looked at the man in front of her and nodded before running off to try and save Gabriella's life.

_**I know you have a little life in you yet.  
I know you have a lot of strength left.  
I know you have a little life in you yet.  
I know you have a lot of strength left. **_

**I should be crying, but I just can't let it show.  
I should be hoping, but I can't stop thinking**

After about 15 minutes, Troy walked into the waiting room and saw his family, Gabriella's and their friends. He choked out a sob and sank to the ground. Reese was the first one to see Troy on the ground crying and that wasn't a good sign. Reese got everyone attention and pointed to Troy. Lucille, Jack, Maria and Joesph rushed to Troy and knelled beside him.

"Troy what's going on?" Maria asked her son-in-law. Troy looked into her eyes and let more tears escape.

"She said she felt like something was wrong and then her eyes rolled to the back of her head they nurses and doctor's took her away for an emergency C-Section." He choked out. Joesph looked away. His only daughter could be dying.

"No..."Lucille and Maria said together. Mackenzie, Andrew and Reese, Chad, Taylor, Sharpay, Zeke, Ryan, Kelsi and Jason all stood around them and over heard their hearts breaking for Gabriella and the baby.

_**Of all the things I should've said,  
That I never said.  
All the things we should've done,  
Though we never did.  
All the things I should've given,  
But I didn't. **_

**Oh, darling, make it go,  
Make it go away.**

"Troy," Troy snapped his head up to Leslie Rein's voice and stood up and went towards her, waiting for some information on his wife and daughter. "Troy the umbilical cord is wrapped around the baby's neck, making it hard for Gabriella to fight and for the baby to survive," she spoke. Troy looked down and noticed her was holding Gabriella's wedding rings. She had to take them off a few months ago because her finger's were swelling, so he took her rings and placed them on his necklace, but he held that necklace today.

"You promise me, you'll try and keep them alive? I need that promise. I told you my wife and baby are my life. I need them. Save them both. Please," Troy pleaded. Leslie looked at the rings in his hands and the looked at him and saw his pleading eyes and nodding viciously.

"I will do my best," she whispered and walked away, leaving Troy standing there wondering what to do next.

_**Give me these moments back.  
Give them back to me.  
Give me that little kiss.  
Give me your hand. **_

**(I know you have a little life in you yet.  
I know you have a lot of strength left.  
I know you have a little life in you yet.  
I know you have a lot of strength left.)**

**I should be crying, but I just can't let it show.  
I should be hoping, but I can't stop thinking**

Troy waited in the mid-lighted waiting room, separated from his friends and family, sitting beside himself, thinking of all the good things that had happened so far in his life.

He got the girl, the perfect wedding, and the pregnancy...he just needed Gabriella to pull through this and fight for their baby. Survive. He needed her more than ever. He couldn't be alone. He needed them both. He wanted them to be safe and sound, no matter what.

Troy thought back to the day he asked her to marry him. He had gathered her favorite flowers, Yellow Roses and sprinkled them along the apartment they shared, and then said a few words here and there and got down on knee and proposed. He was thrilled when she said yes. And then they're wedding which was the beach on the perfect Sunday evening in October, and the color's of the sun setting made it perfect.

Troy smiled at the thought. Foot steps were heard and he looked up. A nurse was heading in his direction and she stopped in front of him and gave him a soft smile.

"Go to room 201," she whispered softly and left. Troy's family and Gabriella's family and their friends looked at him worried and he smiled softly at them before going to the room 201. When he arrived in there, his throat dropped in his stomach. There in the bed lay his wife, holding their daughter. He smiled and walked over to his family.

_**Of all the things we should've said,  
That we never said.  
All the things we should've done,  
Though we never did.  
All the things that you needed from me.  
All the things that you wanted for me.  
All the things that I should've given,  
But I didn't. **_

Troy's tear's came down when he saw them up close and noticed how perfect his daughter was. Troy saw Gabriella looked extremely tired. She turned to him and gave him a soft smile.

"Hi baby," she whispered. Troy laughed out a choked sob and kissed her forehead.

"I thought you were dead," he whispered.

"No, I'm not. Besides I couldn't never leave you, hun." she whispered and he nodded.

"Thank you for fighting," he said and she smiled at him.

"Anything for you, but now would you like to hold your daughter?" she asked. Troy smiled and nodded. He tool his daughter from Gabriella and cuddled her into his embrace. He noticed how small she was and smiled at her outside features. She had Gabriella's nose and cheeks but everything else Troy's.

"What are we going to name her, Troy?" Gabriella asked tiredly, leaning into the pillows for sleep to over-come her.

"I like Leila," he whispered.

"Sounds perfect. Perfect for a little girl," she whispered.

"Leila Isabella Bolton," Gabriella whispered and Troy looked at his tired wife and gave her the biggest smile and kissed her lips softly.

"I love you Gabriella Bolton. And I love you Leila Isabella Bolton," Troy whispered kissing each of his girls.

"Always.." Gabriella started, saying her and Troy's memo. Troy caught on and smiled softly before replying.

"...and forever."

_**Oh, darling, make it go away.  
Just make it go away now. **_

* * *

_So what did you guys think? I tried like really hard on this. I started at like 7pm and finished at 1:08am tehe. I love it. And troyella's first baby together; tehe._

_Here's the ages and etc...if you didn't quite understand;_

_Troy Bolton - 25 years old_

_Gabriella Bolton - 23 years old_

_Reese Montez - 25 years old_

_Mackenzie & Andrew Bolton - 17 years old_

_Jack & Lucille - 50 years old_

_Maria & Joesph Montez - 50 years old_

_Chad & Taylor Danforth - 25 years old_

_Sharpay Baylor - 23 years old_

_Zeke Baylor - 25 years old_

_Kelsi Neilson - 23 years old_

_Ryan Evans - 23 years old_

_Jason Cross - 25 years old_

_please review;_

_-ash_


End file.
